


What Are You Doing Up?

by centuriespsycho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Moonshine, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuriespsycho/pseuds/centuriespsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't handle some nights, not by her own. She goes to Bellamy to talk to, even though she slightly feels he doesn't care about her all that much. Things are said, moonshine shared and skin is touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Up?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put some cute fluff in there but this is kinda depressing so sorry ^-^ hope you enjoy  
> Also, I have a AU fanfiction thing where most of the characters from the show attend high school and it takes place in Professor Kane's class. Should I post it? Let me know. Leave some feedback?  
> I wanted this short and sweet. Not my best but I tried xD

                Clarke couldn’t sleep. Bellamy couldn’t sleep. They were both exhausted. They were both afraid.

Clarke got out of her tent, seeking comfort from one of the people she’d least expect to receive it from. She walked towards his tent and paused for a few moments, considering whether or not it was a good idea. Bellamy Blake was oddly similar to her but so different. She didn’t know if he’d understand, or if he’d even want to, but she knew she wanted to be in his presence. His wide grin could brighten anything and though it was night and she wouldn’t entirely be able to see it, she’d certainly feel it. She needed to feel it. She needed to feel something other than pain and fear and loss.

                She was outside his tent when she whispered a soft “Bellamy?” She lifted the tent flap and peeked inside but Bellamy wasn’t there. She sighed and began to get an anxious feeling. Clarke wouldn’t admit it, but she worried about him. A lot more than she should have. She wouldn’t be able to lead these kids on her own, but there was more to it than that. He made her feel _safe_. A wave of sadness washed over her as she turned to leave.

                Before she returned to her tent, she felt a familiar warmth. A warmth that only radiated off one person- “Bellamy,” Clarke smiled. He was right behind her. “Princess? What are you doing up?” he made it sound like an interrogation. “What are _you_ doing up?” she retorted. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Couldn’t sleep,” he lightened up. “Neither could I.” They both looked at each other through the darkness and dimming light from the fire pit. Clarke realized he was carrying something; a bottle it seemed like. Oh god.

                “Really, Bellamy? Moonshine?” she half laughed, half scoffed. “I’m not drunk, Princess,” he murmured. “You rudely interrupted me before I could get to that point.” Clarke took the bottle from his hand, opened it and guzzled some down. She coughed a bit afterwards. “Mind if I join you?” He chuckled in response. “Sure. Come join me by the fire or what’s left of it rather,” he said warmly. They sat next to each other on a log and watched the flames go out in a solace silence. God, it was beautiful. The cool air, the stars up ahead. The one star that meant everything- The Ark- orbiting and watching over them. They were bright and inviting and Clarke hoped one day she’d be a star.

                She hoped that there was a star for every death and every birth and every good time and every bad time. They couldn’t just be balls of burning gas. God, how boring that’d be, she thought. Her faith and hope- she got it from her mother Abby. Clarke wanted there to be more than a dangerous world and dangerous universe full of dark secrets. She wanted nirvana. Heaven...             

                Bellamy, unlike Clarke, forced himself not to think too deeply into things. He just desired salvation and for the pain to be taken away. That fucking pain. It would have crushed anyone and everyone else, but for some reason it hadn’t crushed Bellamy. Pain hadn’t crushed either of them, until now.

                They alternated between giant sips of liquor and Clarke rested her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. He put his arm around her and squeezed her gently and affectionately. “We can’t save them, Bell,” her voice cracked and she tried desperately not to sob. “We can’t even save ourselves.” Bellamy clung onto her tighter after hearing this, as if he was losing her. His heart broke when he heard those words come from her mouth. The most hopeful girl there was; the strongest… Did she just _break_?

                A hot tear slid down her cheek. “Clarke…” He didn’t know what to say. She shook her head as more and more tears left wet trails down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve. “Don’t ‘Clarke’ me. The human race, no, _fuck humans_. All life on Earth is doomed. Doomed and damned. I can’t save it. No matter how many surgeries and secrets and smiles I can’t save love or peace or hope! And how the hell will we raise children in this world? They’ll grow up with fear and hate and pain and…” She just stopped talking and sobbed into his chest. He pressed his lips against her forehead and smiled before even getting his next comment out. “We? We’re gonna raise children together?” She giggled a bit, and it eased the sobbing and tension.

                “No. I refuse to have kids in this messed up world,” she stated. Bellamy gasped. “Is that your way of saying you _don’t_ want to have sex with me?” Her cheeks flushed. Clarke punched Bellamy playfully and let out a kid like squeal. Bellamy found it absolutely adorable. “You’re an ass, Blake,” she laughed. “Mm, I know,” he murmured while holding her closer than ever. She couldn’t breathe, but it was okay. She could never breathe around him.

                “Princess?” “Hmm?” She hummed sleepily. “Before you ever think or say those things again,” he soothed her, “just remember I’m making it my personal goal to fix the world and have children with you.” She snorted and drifted off to sleep in his arms. “I'll protect you,” Bellamy whispered faintly when he thought Clarke was in a deep sleep and couldn’t hear. Little did Bellamy know, his princess heard him and loved him a little bit more.

               


End file.
